As discussed in more detail in the above-referenced parent cases, the present invention includes the ability to track select USER activity while on the Web including interactions with Web pages and click-through navigation to select Web sites where purchases can be executed. Notwithstanding these advancements and advantages, commerce on the web can still be improved upon. Recognizing some of the current difficulties in implementing affiliate programs has led to the innovations presented herein.